


Tiredness and Contempt

by JTHM_Michi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHM_Michi/pseuds/JTHM_Michi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wouldn't say he hates his father, just that the man annoys the shit out of him and makes him tired. He's just so tired of having to deal with this man and his presence in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiredness and Contempt

There’s a knock on the door and Scott groans because he knows its his father. He considers just ignoring him and continuing the game he’s playing but knows that if he doesn’t answer the man will just wait until his mom gets home and just no. He’s not having his mother come home from an all-niter to his face, just _no._

He stomps to the door, feeling a little like he’s 13 again and refusing Stiles’ calls because _they had a code and Stiles was being mean and stupid!_ (He doesn’t remember what they were actually fighting over, only that it lasted almost two weeks and it was the worst 14 nights of sleep he had experienced at that point in his life. And that after the first week Stiles started a full campaign to make up with Scott, including camping out on his front porch until Scott stomped over to open the door and let him in.)

His father is standing on his porch, smiling sheepishly and he’s in casual wear. His hairdo looks stupid and he smells like chemicals and mud.

"Hey, kid, I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with your old man?" He asks and he smiles at Scott properly, the smile Scott remembers from family portraits. But Scott isn’t a boy anymore, he’s a wolf, and to him his father is baring his teeth and Scott wants to claw his face off.

"I’m good, go away." Scott says shortly and closes the door in his face. And locks it for good measure because the last thing he or the pack need is more FBI agents in Beacon Hills because Scott’s jackass of a father tried to force his way into Scott’s house and got mauled for it.

* * *

Isaac and Allison are laughing in the living room and Scott’s chest feels warm from the sound of it. He supposes that Stiles is right and he really is like Tomoyo because he’s perfectly happy that she’s happy, like that’s all he needs to be okay. In the other room, Allison squeals and laughs harder and he knows that’s her “I’m ticklish, don’t tickle me!” laugh and he smiles.

The kitchen timer dings and Scott opens the oven, pulling the cookie sheet out and setting it down to cool off. The pizza-bites should be enough for a snack considering they just came from a meal, he thinks as he shovels them all onto a plate to take them out.

When he gets into the living room, Isaac moves off of where he’s settled over Allison’s legs and sits next to her, looking a like he’s worried about Scott being upset or angry. Scott sets the plate down on the coffee table, smiling at them to try and ease the tension from Isaac’s shoulders.  Allison dives for the food, scarfing one down, and Scott picks one up to give to Isaac. Isaac takes it from him gently and smiles at him in thanks, shuffling over to make room for Scott on his other side. Allison moves closer to the arm of the couch, reaching for another pizza-bite before she leans back and throws an arm around Isaac’s shoulders. 

Of course, that’s when the doorbell rings and Scott groans because _fucking really?_ He just got comfortable! He heaves himself off the couch and goes to answer the door and of course, there’s his father.

"What?" Scott barks out, annoyed and not willing to pretend otherwise. His father looks taken aback by his tone before he frowns. He looked disappointed in Scott and he wants to scoff at the look, because really?

"Not really a great way to talk to a Federal Agent, kid." His father says and Isaac growls lowly from the living room. It’s not loud enough that his father can hear it but Scott hears Allison trying to calm Isaac down anyway and he’s just not dealing with this tonight. He’s just not.

"Oh, you’re here as a Federal Agent? I wouldn’t have guessed from your attire of T-shirt and jeans, guess dress code for you guys is only for when you’re in the office, huh? Well, in that case, what can I do for you, Agent McCall? Oh, nothing because I’m a minor and my _legal guardian_ isn’t present? Cool, in that case, have a nice day.” Scott says, sarcasm dripping from every word, and he attempts to close the door in the man’s face.

And the asshole shoves his foot into the doorway to prevent the door from closing. What he wouldn’t give to have been raised a little worse so he could crush the man’s foot and not feel guilt from it.

"No, Scott, I’m not here in an official manner, I’m sorry, I just wanted - " His father starts, sounding contrite and there’s longing in his voice.

"Scott, is there a problem?" Allison asks, cutting his father off, as she comes up behind him, voice innocent but her eyes have a hard glint in them that makes Scott want to bare his throat to her.

"No, Agent McCall was just leaving." Scott says and Allison grabs the door, swinging it open to lean on it. They’re both standing in the open doorway, staring his father down and he looks between them in a calculating manner. The look in the man's eyes is making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he clenches a hand, hiding the claws that are coming to the surface.

"Somehow I don’t think your mother would be comfortable with you being alone in a house with Ms. Argent." His father says and he’s trying to be parental and Scott’s so offended he’s speechless. He barely feels it when Isaac comes up behind him.

"Melissa loves Allison and besides I’m here so they’re not alone. Not that it’s any of your business. Seriously, it is super creepy that you’re thinking about them being alone in this house, what a you a pervert?" Isaac asks and he sounds cocky and confident. Scott wishes he could be that comfortable with himself when he was around people he liked, but he supposes that’s the problem with Isaac’s self-esteem - when he cares what people think of him, he tries to hard and gets nervous but when he could care less he can do whatever he wants.

"I’m not sure I appreciate your tone or insinuation, Mr. Lahey." Scott’s father barks and Isaac laughs. Allison snorts before replying and her voice is sugar sweet and cutting.

"Yeah, well, I’m sure Scott doesn’t appreciate your harassment and stalking of him either, Agent McCall, but you don’t see him complaining do you? Now, we’re about to watch a movie and eat snacks and then do our homework so if you could leave us alone, that’d be much appreciated. If not, my father and his team of lawyers have been meaning to have a _talk_ with you and I’d be more than happy to call them.” And with that last cutting remark, Isaac pulls Scott back and Allison slams the door closed with a bang and locks it.

She turns around to them and smiles, big and bright, and asks them if they want to watch Saw or Texas Chainsaw Massacre first.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles are talking a mile a minute at him, flushed and excited the both of them, and Lydia is waving at a book while Stiles’ arms almost smack Scott in the face. He’s listening to them the best he can, which is no small feat, and he can feel the fond expression his face has. He knew they’d be crazy as friends but he’s glad they seem to be enjoying themselves.

"ANGELS, Scott! Like, flying winged - " Stiles is saying and his eyes are fever bright and his arm swings wide and Lydia automatically moves when one of them comes towards her.

"The carcass is in perfect shape and figuring out how its wings could support its weigh and what they’re made out of -" Lydia is saying at the same time, talking and shoving a book practically up his nose to show him a mathematical equation for flight in terms of gravity, wind speed, and weight.

They’re adorable but he still has only a vague idea of what they’re saying and he needs to know if whatever they’re excited about is the thing that’s been kidnapping old ladies from retirement homes. He whistles loudly and they both jump and clack their mouths shut.

"Sorry. So, I got Angels from that and not much else?" Scott says, poising it as a question to get them to fill in the blanks. Stiles gives an aggravated sigh and Lydia rolls her eyes ay him.

"We used Mrs. Banks as bait, followed the GPS tracer we planted on her person, and found the thing taking little old ladies. It was a FREAKING ANGEL!" Stiles yells the last part, excited beyond belief and Lydia smacks him upside the head and takes over.

"It was _not an angel, Stiles,_ for the love of God. The thing had three arms, two feet, and like twelve eyes and was naked as the day it was born - and that was rather interesting considering that it had breasts and a dick - and yes, it was eating the old folks. We killed it and now we need your help to drag it into the Hale tunnels so we can study it because _WINGED BIPEDAL CREATURE!_ " Lydia yells and jumps in place, giving a little shriek of delight, and suddenly Scott is on the receiving end of two puppy-dog expressions and how can he say no to that? 

He sighs and gives a mental ‘What the hell’ and nods. His two friends freak out, jumping and yelling like they just won a game. Stiles hugs him first and then Lydia piles on him and they’re both saying thank you and Jesus what did Scott do in his past life to get such _adorable people_ as his friends? (Though, there is a part of him that is laughing loudly and hysterically at the thought of Stiles and Lydia - who just admitted to _killing something and their desire to cut its body up_ \- as adorable. But right now, they are unquestionably adorable and that part that’s laughing can go fuck itself.)

Stiles going stiff in his arms is the first sign that something is wrong and when Lydia abruptly stops squealing he gets a whiff of chemicals and mud mixed with gunpowder and knows. Lydia lets go of him and he turns, Stiles still hanging off him with his arms locked around his neck, and sure enough his father is walking towards them, looking official. The man frowns down at Stiles and Scott wraps an arm around his waist because _fuck you dude._

"Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Martin, could I ask you a few questions?" He asks and he’s smirking at Stiles and Scott wants to hit him.

"Should we meet you at the Police Station, Agent McCall?" Lydia asks, voice hard and smooth. What is with these girls in his life that can make questions, even harmless ones, seem like they’re saying ‘I will kill you painfully and laugh while doing it’?

"I don’t see the point of going all the way down there, Ms. Martin, not when we’re all right here and I only have a few questions about your and Mr. Stilinski’s part-time jobs." His father says patronizingly. Stiles’ hands are moving down Scott’s neck and Scott feels like he should let Stiles go but…Well, Stiles will attack someone if he thinks they’re not respecting Lydia enough. Especially if they’re already someone he doesn’t like and is looking for a reason to hit them.

"Why, because we’re minors and you’re an FBI agent and your inquiries about our job sound like an interrogation, so its only fair that we have legal representation or at least our legal guardians. Since you’re a Federal Agent you’d know all about that, so I was suggesting we meet you with appropriate legal counsel at the police station, since that’s usually where interrogations occur." Lydia says sounding condescending and Scott could kiss her. Stiles ducks his head into Scott’s neck to smother a laugh. 

"This isn’t an interrogation, we’re just talking." Agent McCall says and that calculating look is back, the ones that makes Scott want to shove Stiles and Lydia behind him and roar in his father’s face.

"Well, if we’re just talking, then all we have to say is we enjoy our part-time jobs and we’re in a hurry so have a good day." Lydia says and starts walking towards where Scott’s bike and Stiles’ jeep are parked. Stiles lets go of Scott to follow after her, tugging Scott after him, and its understood that Stiles jumps into his jeep while Lydia puts on the extra helmet and waits for Scott by his bike.

Scott, with Lydia behind him, rolls past his father after Stiles and if Scott feels a sliver of happiness at seeing his father look that pissed off that’s only fair.


End file.
